This invention relates to decorative displays and panels, such as stained glass windows and mosaic walls, and is more particularly concerned with a novel arrangement of glass spheres, beads, or similar elements in a matrix or framework to produce an attractive visual effect.
Glass panels are typically constructed of colored glass sections which are joined to one another by lead strips. These are typically found in church windows, Tiffany lamp shades, or other such structures. These stained glass constructions tend to consume a large quantity of skilled labor to construct, and it is difficult to effect repairs if any of the glass breaks. Other panels, e.g. formed of colored transparent plastic, have to be constructed in large quantities to obtain manufacturing economies. However, this technique requires expensive manufacturing set-up, and cannot be used to produce custom architectural panels for individual applications.